Woodlander
'Woodlander' by CreepyCoreyBeth The clock ticked and ticked, the sound of someone's nails tapping against the wooden desk could be heard. It was coming from the back of the classroom, right by the large windows that if you looked out you could see the school's courtyard. Of course, she wasn't looking at the court yard though, she was looking at... nothing. Nothing, the word alone could describe this girl. She was fourteen, light brown eyes, dark and light brown hair, the palest skin you would see in a lifetime. One more thing though, a scar on her upper lip, that had healed but you could still see where it was. "Erica!" the teacher yelled, smacking the long yellow ruler on her desk, immediately getting her attention. "Y-yes?" Erica stuttered; her voice was barely even heard. "Do you mind sharing your thoughts with the class?" the teacher offered. Erica didn't even need to turn her head to know that everyone's orbs were on her. "No Mrs. Greyson." She shook her head frantically, dismissing it instantly. The thought of talking aloud made her shiver; she was never a loud person, she was an introvert. Erica could never talk to people; she was clumsy and never knew what to say to them, she had no friends. She caught the eye of senior boys who thought she was weird but pretty with her slender fingers and clumsy nature. They all got rejected, they understood, they should have expected as much from such a shy freshman. Shy, clumsy, nervous, it was unattractive things in most people's eyes, but to Erica, her clumsiness made her laugh and anyone who laughed with her could fall in love with her. Erica threw her blue and white backpack over her shoulder, walking her small cul de sac around to the brick house with a swing set in the front yard. It was her foster home, the one she dreaded going back to so much, when she was younger she loved it, after her foster mother, Roxanne, had died from breast cancer, Erica lost her will to live, she couldn't even look at her foster father anymore, he would bring cheap woman from the city over late at night, along with men with bags of white substance in them. Erica didn't know what they were, but she was smart enough to know that those people were bad. Today happened to be one of the few occasions that the people from the inner city were here earlier. Walking in, Erica threw her backpack to the side and upon her eyes fell two big men in flannels and jeans, three women with odd color hair, skirts all the way up their thighs and tube tops. Erica's foster father, Lincoln, had his arms wrapped around the woman, the three of them snuggled into him. "H-hey," Erica stuttered to her foster father. "Hey Erie, I need you to go and stay in your room right away," he ordered. Erica pulled out a water bottle from the small fridge with a nod. "Whatever you say." She grabbed her backpack and headed off to her room. "How much you want?" one of the men leaned in, he had a red flannel on, ripped black jeans and was maybe around 27. "How much for what?" Lincoln said, intrigued by the dealer. The dealer huffed out a large cloud of smoke. "Ya know," he snickered. "The girls..cherry". "Hey." The man opened the door taking out another cigarette and lighting it. Closing the door behind him, Erica could hear the noise so she looked up. "Ya dad sent me here," the dealer said, He had an accent like he was from Greece or something, it made Erica uncomfortable as hell. "For what?" she asked, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "This" The man gripped Erica's shirt, pulling her to him. "Ya know you look sweet doll, but you are a bad bad girl." His hand slowly covering her mouth to stop her sobbing. "If you don't move it will be over quicker" he told her, but Erica still fought back. "D-don't touch me there!" she screamed, kicking him away. But it made him more aggressive. Ripping her jeans off of her, the man got a hold of her and slapped her. "Don't talk and just open up!". Shivering, she wasn't cold she just felt like it, the now blood-soaked bed was all around her, and still on Erica's thighs. "Anything ya want to say for yourself, you naughty little thing?" He zippered up his pants, not even taking a second look at the girl he had just traumatized. "I-it hurt." She hugged her knees tightly, digging her head in between. "Well now it won't, I'm gonna come back tomorrow and you better not start crying and pulling that kicking and hitting and biting shit like ya did doll, or I won't be so easy," he warned, dragging his hand down her leg. "Leave!" She screeched at him throwing her head up, her cheeks stained with tears. "I will," he winked at the brunette walking out closing the door behind him. Shivering and shaking, she couldn't handle was had happened to her. That was a year ago, thankfully the drug dealer was shot in a gang war, hearing that made Erica laugh. Her rapist shot? That was funny to her, she wanted to tell for so long and now Erica is gonna seem stupid. She was gonna tell Lincoln, he was currently sitting on the leather couch they had in their living room, sipping on his can of bud light he felt a presence, Lincoln sighed heavily. "What do you want Erica?" He leaned his head back on the couch. "I need to tell you something," she nervously played with her thumbs. "Hm?" He hummed out turning around to look at his foster kid. "About a year ago, that man that would always come over he, h-he raped me." She shivered. "You need to keep your mouth shut!" Lincoln raised his voice. "If you go to the police they will come after us." He put his hands on Erica's shoulders. "What do you mean?!" she screamed back, hitting his hands away from her. "It took me a year to come out and say this to you!" This was the first ever time she was sticking up for herself, Erica was had always been a pushover, but not anymore. "I know you're mad but we have to keep low." Lincoln shushed her. "Now go to your room." He pushed her towards the stairs. With no options left so far, Erica stomped up the stairs and into her room. "I need a walk" she rubbed her temples in annoyance, She grabbed some black jeans that were ripped but she didn't care, along with a dark brown jacket that zippered up then she buttoned it, it hid the zipper, she grabbed the fluffy white toggles on the hood and pulled it up, then laced up favorite pair of black boots. Standing up from her bed, Erica sighed differing her hands into the fluffy pockets of her coat and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm taking a walk!" she yelled sternly, slamming the back door open and walking outside. She was about to to walk past the logs of wood but something caught her attention, the double headed black and grey axe lodged into a log. She turned to her right and looked at it for what in her mind, felt like a eternity. Something dark made its way into Erica's thoughts, something dark that would make others disturbed, but not Erica, never Erica, she smiled. Placing her foot upon the log and gripping her hands on the axe, she struggled for a minute before she was able to pull the axe out. It felt right to her, like the thing she was gonna do was some act of courage. She opened the door once more but quietly this time, dragging the axe on the floor. Still grinning like an idiot, coming up behind her foster father, her hands gripping tightly around her weapon and raising it. Taking a large swing down on his head, blood splattering across her face, it instantly killed him, after that a scream was heard, it was her foster brother John. They took him in a couple of weeks ago, he screamed more once she turned around, "John, John!" she yelled, chasing up, up the stairs. Grabbing the nine year old around his waist, "I don't wanna kill you," she whispered, "but since ya saw what I just did well I'm afraid you have to go". Erica wrapped her arms around his head and snapped his neck. "Your gonna need some help," she chuckled licking the fresh blood off of her lips. Sirens could be heard, her eyes widen as she instantly ran down the stairs into the kitchen and our the back door, running as fast as she could. "W-What have I done!?!!" She spoke to herself in a worried tone. She made her way towards the woods but didn't make it very far before falling down. Disoriented, dizzy and with her vision blurred. Holding her her head tightly she looked around, her heart beating rapidly, she could feel it almost beating out of her chest. "Stop it! Stop it!" She hit her head again and again. She looked up for a brief moment and saw a long pair of slender legs and black pants with a white tentacle-like limb point right at her, but it wasn't attacking her it was just there, Erica didn't dare to look up she just stayed there for a while, scared of what was coming next. Category:Trigger Warning Category:Slenderman